Entre el amor y la locura
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot, continuación de "¡¿Me dejas por ella!": Porque los celos son algo tan destructivo... que provocan situaciones irreversibles. HITSUKARIN. Dejen sus opiniones. (El título se queda hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor, acepto sugerencias) (son las 04:50 am, no revisé la historia, así que luego me dicen si quedó con algún error y lo arregló)


-¡HA!- desde afuera, un nervioso Toshiro podía escuchar los gritos de su mujer. ¡Maldición! ¡¿porque no lo dejaban entrar?! Se supone que él debía apoyar a su esposa en esos momentos. Maldita Unohana.

-Cálmate Toshiro, ella estará bien- consoló sin mucha emoción un pelinaranja, quien veía como sus pequeños hijos, d años, peleaban por un juguete -Ustedes dos, o comparten o se los quito- amenazó Ichigo, y como si hubiese sido magia, ambos niños comenzaron a ofrecérselo al otro con cortesía -Créeme, en el primer parto de Rukia yo cometí la equivocación de haber estado allí, poco más y se me pudría la mano de tan fuerte que ella me la apretaba. Y Karin siendo una Kurosaki fácilmente te decapitaba- dijo el pelos de zanahoria -Ahora que lo pienso, si creo que deberías entrar- declaró el pelinaranja con una mano en el hombro del peliblanco y semblante serio. Toshiro solo le envió una de sus frías miradas asesinas, y él que pensaba que ya había superado esa fase de _"Asesina al esposo de tu hermana"_ , y pensar que a punto estuvo de organizar una cena especial en honor a eso.

-Ichi-nii, no seas grosero- regañó la Kurosaki castaña. La ahora Kurosaki oji-violeta le dio un coscorrón a su esposo.

-Respétalo, idiota- le riñó.

-Capitán... - llamó la voz de Issane abriendo la puerta -¿Quiere conocer a su pequeñito?- preguntó la peli-celeste. De inmediato Toshiro se puso en pie y entró en la habitación, aparentando la calma que no sentía. Dentro vio a su amada Karin, con cara de cansada, sosteniendo entre sus brazos un pequeño bultito.

-Karin... - murmuró Toshiro aún con su actitud de _"_ _Hombre de hielo_ _"_ caminando lentamente hacia ella. Al llegar pudo ver bien al bebé. A su hijo.

-Mira Toshiro- dijo Karin con una gran sonrisa mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos par que su esposo viera mejor al niño. De largos cabellos largos que desafiaban la gravedad, piel entre canela y blanco leche, y estaba seguro de sus ojos negros como los de su madre.

-Hola- murmuró el peliblanco con una leve sonrisa besando con suavidad los labios de Karin. Luego se sentó a su lado y estiró los brazos para que Karin le cediera al bebé. Su corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando estuvo dormidito en sus brazos... jamás se imaginó en una situación parecida... nunca en su vida se lo esperó... siempre pensó que pasaría el resto de su _"Inmortal"_ vida rellenando el papeleo que debía y el de su teniente... pero bueno, allí estaba, con el pequeño retoño del gran amor que sentía por Karin entre sus brazos, haciendo extraños ruiditos y muecas mientras dormía apaciblemente.

-Quiero que tú elijas el nombre- susurró Karin apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de él y haciendo que el bebé le agarre con una de sus diminutas manitas su dedo índice derecho.

-Kaoru- dijo de inmediato el peliblanco. Karin rió ligeramente.

-Kaoru Hitsugaya... me gusta- susurró ella.

Esa noche habían vuelto a su casa en la décima división, ya totalmente equipada para que el pequeño ser que había nacido hace apenas unas horas pudiera habitarla con comodidad.

-¿Estás feliz, Toshiro?- preguntó Karin con inocencia. Ambos adultos, ahora padres, se encontraban sentados en su cama, acurrucados, mirando fijamente a su pequeño, que descanzaba en los brazos de ella.

-Me casé con la mujer a la que amo, nació un hijo de ambos, y ahora vivimos como una hermosa familia... así que si... soy la persona más feliz del mundo- susurró él besándola con suavidad. El pequeño lloriqueó suavemente abriendo sus ojos, que para sorpresa de ambos, eran esmeraldas, como los de él.

-Parece que es celoso- rió Karin bajito -¿De quien lo habrá heredado?- preguntó con sarcasmo. Él solo la ignoró, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Sacó uno de sus pechos del camisón que traía puesto y comenzó a darle de mamar al bebé.

Toshiro solo admiraba la escena frente a él como idolatrando al retrato más precioso del mundo, y es que lo era, era el retrato más hermoso del mundo; Él, en su cama con su mujer, quien le daba de mamar a su hijo ¿que podría ser más perfecto que eso?

Nada, nada podría ser más perfecto que eso.

Fueron horas que contemplaron al durmiente niño, hasta que ella decidió que era hora de descansar. Se paró de la cama y con sumo cuidado dejó al pequeño en su cuna, a menos de un metro de distancia, poniendo al niño de costado cara a ella con almohadas, evitando que pudiera ponerse boca arriba o boca abajo, podría ahogarse si eso llegaba a pasar. Luego volvió a su cama y se recostó de costado, mirando al pequeño.

-Será mejor que descanses- murmuró Toshiro -Estará bien... además, ninguno de los dos somos de sueño pesado, por el contrario, escucharemos si llora- dijo Toshiro abrazándola por detrás, ella asintió y antes de darse cuenta ya se había quedado dormida. El peliblanco cerró sus ojos también.

Pasaron segundos, Toshiro casi se dormía cuando una ráfaga de viento recorrió la habitación. No era posible la ventana estaba cerrada... ¡La ventana! Abrió sus ojos y lo único que pudo ver fue a un individuo encapuchado salir de la habitación por la ventana, incluso llegó a distinguir unos cabellos color nieve antes de que el individuo desapareciera, como fondo, un leve llanto de bebé.

-Karin- gritó el peliblanco saltando de la cama. Su mujer se despertó enseguida y lo siguió, arrojándose por la ventana, tras él. Comenzaron a correr por las distintas calles del Seireitei.

-¡Toshiro! ¿que... ?- la Kurosaki abrió ampliamente sus ojos. No había escuchado ningún tipo de llanto cuando su esposo gritó, ni siquiera recordaba haber visto a su pequeño en la cuna -¡Kaoru!- gritó Karin comenzando a llorar mientras saltaba ahora a los tejados.

-Cuando abrí mis ojos alguien salía por la ventana no puede estar muy lejos, tu ve y busca a tu hermano y a Renji y Rangiku, a Madarame o a quien sea, pero búscalos y sigan mi presión espiritual- ordenó el peliblanco.

-¡No! ¡Yo iré a buscar a Kaoru!- gritó ella.

-¡KARIN HAZME CASO!- gritó Toshiro. Karin asintió y se fue con shumpo al escuadrón de su hermano, al escuadrón cinco... cinco... cinco... ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Mientras tanto Toshiro comenzó a buscar la presión espiritual de su pequeño. No la sentía, así que uso el otro método _**(N.T: no recuerdo como se llamaba, ese en el que aparecen las tiras de presión espiritual que Ishida le enseñó a Ichigo en uno de los primeros capítulos en los que apareció)**_ No tardó en encontrarla y la siguió, manteniendo elevada su presión espiritual para que Karin y los demás lo encontraran. Ya había salido del Seireitei y estaban yendo en dirección a un campo de entrenamiento medio abandonado, a las orillas de... ¡Un río!

Cuando llegó, la escena lo congeló.

El individuo, fuera quien fuese, se encontraba hamacando entre sus brazos a su pequeño, el cual no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente.

La noche era un manto de oscuridad, ni una estrella, ni siquiera la Luna estaba para alumbrar la penumbra. El individuo estaba completamente cubierto por una capa negra, pero podía ver su boca, una sonrisa sádica en ella, al tiempo que cantaba un lento, muy lento _"La, la... "_ al ritmo de aquella canción de cuna que decía _"Duérmete niño, duérmete ya... "_ la cual ahora le sonaba como la más espantosa de las canciones de las películas de horror.

-Tu debiste ser mío, bebé- dijo una voz femenina, sonaba gutural y lejana despojada de todo sentimiento... despojada de alma-Tu debiste ser mi niño- dijo cantando la última letra, su voz sonaba tan bajita que Toshiro apenas y lograba oírla.

-Dame a mi hijo- dijo con su voz de hielo, el individuo, o mejor dicho, la individua, saltó, casi como s no supiera que él estaba allí...

-Toshiro- dijo ella con voz contenta -Pero quiero tenerlo- dijo. El peliblanco era incapaz de reconocer aquella voz que le hablaba -Quiero que sea de los dos... nuestro hijo- habló con voz soñadora mientras descubría uno de sus huesudos dedos y con él delineaba la boca del bebé quien no dejaba de llorar -Shh, shh, shh- dijo como intentando calmarlo, sin embargo no funcionaba.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó Toshiro dando un paso adelante. La individua ladeó su cuerpo, y Toshiro se estremeció al ver como su pequeño caería al agua si lo soltara.

-¿No me recuerdas?- preguntó ahora furiosa aquella mujer -¡Maldito!- le gritó soltando al pequeño, Toshiro saltó en su lugar y se acercó al pequeño, sin embargo, solo fue un segundo y luego lo volvió a sostener. Comenzó a reír como desquiciada, como si la muere de un recién nacido fuese el chiste más gracioso del mundo. Toshiro quiso acercarse pero ella se agachó más hacia el agua helada -¡NI UN PASO MÁS!... - gritó sosteniendo al recién nacido en un brazo mientras que con el otro sacaba una katana de debajo de su manto. El filo del arma blanca destellaba en la oscuridad, y la punta amenazaba con atravesar el delicado coranzoncito de su bebé -... O lo mataré- susurró con voz sádica y divertida la mujer -Mataré al asqueroso fruto con los genes de esa desgraciada- dijo ahora amenazante, su voz sonaba furiosa, con mucho rencor. Y Toshiro no se atrevía ni a moverse, un paso en falso y Kaoru moriría.

-¡Toshiro!- llamó Karin, tras ella todo Ichigo, Rangiku y el escuadrón 2. La desconocida chilló como si la estuviesen matando.

-Maldita- rugió acercando más la katana al bebé.

-¡Momo! No hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás luego- pidió Karin con súplica en su voz, mientras sus ojos se aguaban. ¡¿MOMO?!

-No me hables como si fuéramos amigas ¡ME ROBASTE A TOSHIRO! ¡ME QUITASTE LO QUE MÁS AMO! ¡AHORA YO MATARÉ LO QUE MÁS AMAS!- declaró la castaña quitándose la capucha, dejando ver un rostro como el de una muerta, demacrado, pálido, huesudo.

-Momo- susurró Toshiro sin creerlo. La trastornada mujer lo miró y sonrió.

-Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir- canturreó ella.

-Momo por favor, es solo un bebé- quiso convencer Karin comenzando a llorar.

-¡Es tuyo! ¡ES UNA ABOMINACIÓN Y DEBO EXTERMINARLA!- gritó tocando la piel del pequeño con la espada.

-¡DETENTE!- gritó Ichigo, comenzando a correr hacia Momo.

-QUIETO O LO MATO, LE CORTARÉ LA CABEZA Y SE LAS DEJARÉ DE RECUERDO- declaró -Pero... si Toshiro vuelve conmigo, criaremos juntos al pequeño Kaoru, seremos una hermosa familia- sonrió tal parece que imaginando la escena -La familia más feliz- suspiró.

-Eso nunca podrá pasar- gritó Ichigo. Ho, ho, respuesta equivocada. La Hinamori se puso de rodillas y apretó un poco el filo contra el delicado pecho del bebé, haciendo que este gritara y unas pequeñas gotitas carmesí cayeran al piso.

-Tienes razón.. - Momo comenzó a reír a carcajadas y se arrodillaba en el suelo. Nadie notaba como es que la capitana SoiFong le daba órdenes a sus soldados a través de ceñas manuales, y estos comenzaran a dispersarse con lentitud lejos del lugar, yendo al río, ni como Rangiku había liberado el shikai de su zanpakuto y las cenizas comenzaban a dispersarse por el suelo haciéndose pasar por tierra -Nunca podría pasar... este monstruo debe morir a cualquier costo, no puede sobrevivir, y Toshiro y yo deberíamos tener otro, y otro, y otro... ¡PERO PRIMERO EL DEBE MORIR!- declaró. Y a punto estaba de enterrar su espada en el pecho del pequeño, cuando un shinigami salió del río y golpeó la mano de la mujer de tal modo que arrojó lejos el arma blanca -¡NO!- chilló como poseída comenzando a estrangular al bebé, pesar de que el mismo shinigami y otro más intentaba hacer que parara, entonces las cenizas comenzaron a cortar las manos de Momo, sin embargo ésta no cedía, los llantos estaban cesando, y no era precisamente por que el niño estuviera por tomar una siesta. El niño moriría, la única forma de salvarlo era...

A una velocidad tan rápida que ni siquiera la misma Yoruichi diosa del shumpo podría igualar, Toshiro quedó frente a Momo y le clavó a Hyorinmaru en su corazón. Lentamente el cuerpo de esta comenzó a congelarse, la mujer tosió sangre, con una sonrisa sínica plasmada en su cara.

El bebé ya no se movía.

Era tarde.

-Te lo dije- murmuró ella -¿Te arrepientes ahora?- preguntó con una sonrisa -Tu eres solo mío Shiro-chan- dijo otra vez -Solo... mío... mío... - su cuerpo se congeló por completo y luego explotó en pequeñas y visibles partículas de reishi. Karin, quien se acercó a ellos desde que Toshiro clavó su espada en el pecho de ella, ahora tenía a su niño en brazos y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Y ya no pudo contenerse, el peliblanco comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño mientras abrazaba a su esposa y a su fallecido bebé, a quien no tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar.

-No es cierto... no es cierto- comenzó a negar con voz ahogada -Kaoru- sollozó -Si no fuera... -

-No es tu culpa- negó Karin llorando -No es tu culpa- sollozó.

Todos los presentes miraban con profunda tristeza a la destruida familia.

Muchos lloraban. Ichigo... Rangiku... SoiFong. Muchos shinigamis también.

Pero algo los cortó de pronto.

Un llanto.

El llanto de un bebé.

Karin y Toshiro se separaron, viendo estupefactos como el pequeño bebé nacido hace apenas unas horas se encontraba llorando.

Segundos más tarde Karin y Toshiro se fundieron en un nuevo abrazo. Llorando de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Kaoru estaba bien.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Las conmoví?

¿Merezco reviews?


End file.
